Lena Gawrońska
'Lena Gawrońska ' is a main character in the TVN Polish show 19+ and before a recurring character in the TVN Polish show Szkoła. She is portrayed by Anne Zuch. Personality She is a neighbourhood girl - nice, organized and ambitious. She has a definite plan for the future - the Kraków Academy of Medicine's Department of Medicine in Kraków and then a physician's career. She is extremely consistent in achieving her goals. That is her apartment where the lives of her friends are on. Unfortunately, Lena is not happy in love, her relationships are falling apart. She also has a problem of alcohol addiction. Character History Early Years She was born in Kraków, Poland, to Marzena Gawrońska and her unnamed father, and she grew up in her home city. She attended the primary school, then the middle school and secondary school at the same school, the Post-Primary School Complex named after Adam Mickiewicz. By her father, who started to share an alcohol with her, she fell in alcoholism. She was sent into an alcohol dependence treatment. In the Twelfth grade, she started dreaming about become a physician in the future. Season 1 On the summer holiday, before the start of her first year of the Academy of Medicine, she left to England for three months to complete the English language course. After her returned back to Kraków, Poland, her mother left her giving her their apartment to keep itself for a foreign contract to the UK. She currently attends the Academy of Medicine at the Department of Medicine in Kraków, Poland. She is a very brilliant college student since she had a chance to be given a grant if she did not would be late to pass the exam. Season 2 Coming soon... Season 3 Coming soon... Season 4 Lena started the third year at the Academy of Medicine. Lena broke up her romans with Dr. Łukasz Barański and told Filip about her secret romans when Filip wanted to marry her, leading Filip to break up with her. She started to meeting her old friends from the secondary school again and drinking alcohol with them, thus returning almost to alcohol addiction. After one of these meetings, she was taken by Kraków Municipal Police to the drunk tank together with her old friends. However, after an honest conversation with Filip, and later finding out that she now has a new girlfriend, she decided to definitely end alcohol up and fight for her lover up. She led Filip to break up with his girlfriend, Gabrysia, and she almost managed to bring her relationship with Filip back to life, were it not for the fact that she met Szymon Regulski at one of the volleyball matches, whom she soon broke up after she learned that for money on behalf of Chris' mother, he tried to seduce Sara, renting him as a "male hooker". Relationships Friends Melanie Trzeciak Best Friend See: Mena Lena and Mera always were best friends although they had a different numerable quarrels. They like each other and they will always be best friends. Enemies Sara Rogalska Former Rival/Current Enemy See: Lera '' Sara and Lena were once rivals and they both had a crush for Oskar Prus. Sara definitely broke up her share familiarity when Sara led to the fact in revenge for being rejected up and pushed herself through the glass door by accident, making a scar on her face for the rest of her life. Romances Filip Sagaj Boyfriend/In love with ''See: Filena Filip is Lena's boyfriend. They were happy with each other until Lena started to betray Filip with Dr. Barański. They broke up when Filip learned about their romance. They started dating again since Season 5/Episode 31. Szymon Regulski Ex-boyfriend See: Lemon They started to dating and they were happy with each other. Szymon told her he has a child and she accepted it. But Lena broke up with Szymon when she learned from Sara and then from Irek and Iwona that Christopher's mother paid Szymon for seduce Sara and humiliate her in the Cristopher's eyes, to lead them to breaking up and to prevent their wedding. Miłosz Dusak Ex-boyfriend See: Milena Miłosz is Lena's ex-boyfriend. They were happy with each other until Lena found out he has two children. They broke up when Lena couldn't to deal with it how Miłosz deals with his children. Trivia *She attended the English language summer course in England for three months before the start of the academic year.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldUqFgQTjRs *She appeared both in the TVN Polish shows Szkoła and 19+. *She attends now the Academy of Medicine at the Department of Medicine. *In the secondary school, she was sent into the alcohol addiction treatment. *She felt in alcoholism in the secondary school due to her father. Gallery References de:Lena Gawrońska es:Lena Gawrońska fr:Léna Gawrońska pl:Lena Gawrońska Category:19+ Characters Category:19+ Main Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Graduates of the Post-Primary School Complex named after Adam Mickiewicz Category:Gawroński Family Category:College students Category:Members of the Volleyball Team Category:Polish individuals Category:Kraków Academy of Medicine's Department of Medicine students Category:Faculty of Medicine students Category:Polish college students Category:Szkoła Characters Category:Non-magic people